


Je suis malade

by Chouka



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouka/pseuds/Chouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定：07年9月，兩人一起前往首爾參加商演活動。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je suis malade

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 07年商演應該就是發生火災那次，這邊把火災直接和諧掉。但Lyosha染金髮還是參考那時候的照片。  
> 2\. 沒有要黑Maria或任何人的意思，這只是立場不同。  
> 3\. 對於他們節目的看法只是我個人的。另外，雖然是以Je suis malade為音樂，但本文跟2010年的表演滑沒有關係。  
> 4\. 為了確定Lyosha到底是什麼時候去動他的人工髖關節手術，我又跑了一次俄文Wiki確認，然後......發現他倆分別在2007年4月~5月的時候就先後宣布他們要重返賽場了。雖然最後他們都沒有在當年度完成複出：Zhenya在07年7月12日於慕尼黑動半月板切除手術，雖然說要參加瑞典杯，但最後他正式恢復訓練是09年的事情(和我看到的"最終是Yana鼓勵他重回賽場"的採訪相符)；Lyosha在07年7月5日進行手術(地點未知)，但在11月的時候傳出再度受傷，12月正式接受采訪確認不會重回賽場。  
> 喔好吧，自從我下定決心寫RPF開始，我就做好隨時被打臉的心理準備了......所以這邊大家就還是無視吧。

 

Yagudin拉開車門下車前，作為地陪的西裝男人不放心地再確認了一次：

「您真的不需要我在這裡等您嗎？」

「真的不用，」Yagudin幾乎想要嘆息：「這裡離旅館只有一條街的距離，我也不是第一次來了。我認得路，真的，別擔心。」

「但我送您回去的話更──」

「不，」他用非常客氣但不容拒絕的語氣回答，「謝謝你。」

地陪猶豫地看了他一眼，亞洲人高明的閱讀氣氛的能力讓他知道不該再問下去了；但這樣把特邀的表演嘉賓丟在晚上八點的滑冰館門口，在他的認知裡實在是非常失禮的一件事。

而Yagudin並不打算等他天人交戰完。他打開車門，禮貌性地道了一聲：「明天見。」然後就徑直走向眼前的建築物。

聽到背後的引擎聲遠去，Yagudin才長長的吐了一口氣。

只是想要單純地收拾完丟在更衣室忘了拿的手提行李，然後邊散步回旅館邊欣賞首爾的夜色罷了，結果最後反而弄得自己精疲力竭。到後面的拒絕與其說是還想維持散步放鬆的初衷，不如說純粹是不想再和那個地陪繼續待在同一輛車上。

不過在帶著勝利後的舒暢心情走了幾步以後，Yagudin才想起一個更重要的問題。

現在時間是晚上八點。

他要進去的是一個公共設施。

簡單來說──都到這個時間點了，滑冰館還有開嗎？

一路上忙著和那個地陪爭論他到底需不需要人載他回旅館，Yagudin根本沒來得及想到這件事。但是，現在要是回頭去找地陪的話，未免也顯得太……

Yagudin的眉頭抽了抽，然後面不改色的繼續走向滑冰館。也許附近的警衛能幫上忙……吧。

他試著推了推玻璃門；出乎意料的，門並沒有鎖上。Yagudin看了看旁邊的韓文標示牌，上面寫著「11:00-19:00」。

所以說，裡面還有人在？

Yagudin本來並不打算去探究是誰還在這裡，只想收拾物品就離開。現在夠晚了，他明天還有表演；但走出休息室以後，他的腳步卻不自禁地拐向會場的方向。

他並不是真想要知道是誰留得這麼晚。

Yagudin輕輕推開半掩的門，小提琴的樂聲隨之流洩出來，隱隱帶著回聲。

他並不需要猜測不是嗎，因為答案只有一個人。

他明天的表演合作對象，Evgeni Plushenko，穿著樣式簡單的運動服，正在冰面上旋轉。Yagudin走進門後的通道，在與冰場的接緣處停下來，讓自己的身體倚在牆邊，轉過頭去注視Plushenko的動作。對面的看台上面擺了一台收音機，大概是Plushenko不想再多開設備吧。他從那台機器播放的樂聲和冰上金髮男人的動作認出來是「Godfather」。連Tarasova都情不自禁讚賞的節目。

表演此時已是尾聲，Yagudin看著Plushenko做了一個butterfly，思考自己為什麼還不離開。Plushenko顯然並沒有注意到他的闖入；他可以趁現在避開等等見面後可以預期的假笑和乏味的問候。儘管他們已經合作過一季的電視節目，在節目上有過擁抱和調侃；但這就是他們私下的關係：若無其事地假裝他們其實不很熟。

這大概是他們最大的默契。是彼此從沒攤開來說過的規則。

但現在，Yagudin站在這裡。就好像他想要打破這份和平條約一樣。

他想要嗎？

音樂停下了。所以這就結束了。Plushenko似乎有點疲倦，他並沒有做出結尾的動作，只是站著看收音機的方向。他背對著Yagudin；現在是最好的時機了。Yagudin的腳微微挪了一下。

他沒預料到的是，新的樂聲居然又從那台機器當中再度流出──明明以Plushenko現在的身體狀況，不可能再繼續練習的了。

但Plushenko仍然只是望著收音機。

雖然有些出乎意料，但他肯定會去把音樂關掉。然後我就可以走了，他不會注意到我。Yagudin如此想。

Plushenko的確動了。

但他不是如Yagudin所想的過去看台按掉開關，而是重新開始滑行。正在播放的這首歌不是Plushenko的任何表演曲目，在加拿大長年訓練的Yagudin辨認出來歌手唱的是法文。他有點驚訝Plushenko會聽這樣的彷彿半念半唱的歌；說實話，他以為對方只會聽俄文歌。畢竟這個出名的熱愛俄國的男人明確表示過他對俄文流行歌的喜愛。

場上的Plushenko仍在漫無目的地滑行，單純地快速滑行，沒有任何花俏的腳步，就像他正在奔跑一樣。刮起的風吹開他的瀏海，那頭標誌性的柔順金髮，Yagudin忽然注意到，它現在竟然變得明顯黯淡下來。甚至連他現在染的金髮都要比Plushenko的頭髮亮一些。

Yagudin不知不覺向冰場的方向靠得更近，試圖看清那個年輕男人的表情。他幾乎是徒勞無功的，Plushenko的速度太快了。但他直覺感到Plushenko非常累。

而Yagudin從未看過他露出這種模樣。

歌曲已經進入第一次副歌的樂段，在歌手正吟唱著「Je suis malade, parfaitement malade」的同時，Plushenko總算略微減緩滑行的速度。他跳了一個3A，落冰還是一如既往的精確而完美。冰刀在場上劃過，帶起一片冰屑，一瞬間連歌手的聲音都被掩蓋了。

 

──然後，就從這個3A開始，Plushenko突然像是發了瘋。

 

他開始不斷重複著滑行與跳躍，拋棄了他優越的節奏感，就只是一再的跳著3A或3Lo或3T。動作沒有合樂的後果，讓他的表演──這是表演嗎？──顯得異常醜陋。那些跳躍就像是刀痕一樣，將歌聲切得支離破碎。收音機的樂聲在廣闊的會場裡本就模糊，而Plushenko毫無章法的動作讓人更難忍受。Yagudin曾經認為都靈奧運上的長曲表演已經是Plushenko最沒有熱情的一場表演，但他現在知道這個人真正毫無熱情的時候是什麼樣子了。

這些跳躍需要的體力也不是疲累的金髮表演者現在能夠負擔的，但那個青年看起來並不在乎。他又跳了一個3A，撕裂下一句歌詞。這次他落冰的地點接近通道口，Yagudin總算看見他的臉：眼睫低垂，儘管臉頰有著運動帶來的紅暈，過薄的唇卻已經發白。

這不是表演。這只是發洩。Yagudin差點想要滑進冰場把他攔住，但他想起自己把冰鞋放在行李箱裡面，而它們現在正躺在旅館的地上。他所熟悉的冰場忽然變成某種圍籬，圍籬內的是瘋狂的Plushenko，而他在圍籬外。

看著這一切，而他甚至不知道為什麼他會變成這樣。

「Je suis malade, c'est ça, je suis malade──」

男歌手的聲音變得激昂，Yagudin知道這場折磨就快要結束了。Plushenko也停下了無盡的跳躍；他開始旋轉。他的轉速比起他往常的速度明顯慢了許多，也失去了該有的力度，顯得無比虛弱。但他仍然不停的旋轉著。如果說剛剛的跳躍是發洩，旋轉就是在燃燒。燃燒他。

最後一個鋼琴音。

音樂結束了。

Plushenko保持著旋轉停止的姿勢靜止在原地。然後在下一秒，那副纖瘦的身軀跪下，接著側倒在冰面上，蜷縮起來，像是再也無法承受更多。

在場邊目睹這一切的時候，Yagudin的下唇終於被他自己咬破了。他的嘴裡氤氳他自己鮮血的味道，但他甚至連痛楚都沒有發覺。他忽然想起來不遠處的臨時休息室裡有公用的冰鞋，於是他退離這個房間，用他最快的速度跑去那裏換上鞋子。他在綁鞋帶的時候看到自己的手指在顫抖。

鞋子不算合腳，但這對Yagudin而言不是問題。他繃著臉，踏著冰鞋匆匆回到會場。

冰場上的Plushenko用手支撐著，正緩緩坐起身。Yagudin鬆了口氣，剛才的緊張讓他現在有點頭暈。他拿下冰刀上的護具，正要滑行到Plushenko身旁的時候，突然又怔愣住：既然對方看起來沒事，他為什麼還需要過去看他的情況？

但Yagudin最後還是踏上了冰場。

「Evgeni，」他盡量不帶感情的問：「你還好嗎？」

Plushenko正把頭埋在屈起的雙膝之間。Yagudin猜想他或許是還在喘氣。在那樣瘋狂的一曲以後，再怎麼樣的身體都不可能負荷得住。

那個年輕男人抬起頭來，Yagudin發現他又猜錯了。

 

Plushenko在哭。

 

他盯著Yagudin的臉看了一會，好像一時無法認出面前這個正在詢問他狀況的人是誰一樣。他的眼淚仍不斷從湛藍的瞳孔中溢出，劃下佈滿緋紅的蒼白臉頰。

然後他意識到自己現在的狼狽模樣，別開臉去。他的聲音因為正在哭泣而嘶啞，「走開，Alexei。」

大概是因為情緒沒有平穩下來的關係，Plushenko的語氣非常冷淡，那一層平時交談中會好好戴上的友好面具徹底不見。

Yagudin本會體諒這個的。Plushenko的怪脾氣他並不是第一次領教，平常的他頂多聳聳肩，維持自己的風度，退開不去管他。但他現在卻突然感到自己的怒火被激起。

「哈，」他聽見自己用挑釁的怪異腔調說著：「又哭了，小妞？這次又是因為什麼，你的娃娃不見了嗎？」

Plushenko的眼淚停下了。他瞪著Yagudin幾秒後，霍地站起身來，直接一拳揮向Yagudin。Yagudin當然沒有傻得站在原地迎接對方的拳頭，輕鬆側身避開；但他沒料到的是，劇烈運動後又立刻坐下的Plushenko，在過快的站起以後，根本無法維持平衡。他只能又回到剛才的位置接住向前傾倒的青年。

Plushenko看起來並不想安靜地接受他的幫助，極力想掙脫開Yagudin的手，但他可不如Yagudin來得有力。Yagudin的手臂穩穩的抱著他。

「別這樣。」Yagudin的聲音不自覺的柔和下來，「我只是在擔心你。你剛剛看起來很不對勁。」

聽到他的話，Plushenko總算不再掙扎。他的額頭抵著Yagudin的肩膀，聲音顯得有點悶：「你的擔心方式真是讓人想殺了你。」

Yagudin沒有放開他。「我現在改成Sasha的方式了。」他能感覺到Plushenko已經虛脫了，大概剛剛那一拳用光了他最後的力氣。

「Sasha？他可要比你溫柔多了。」Plushenko回道，但聽起來並不像是想要爭論這個。

Yagudin並沒有馬上搭話。他環著Plushenko的腰，讓他靠在自己的身上。等他漸漸站得穩了，他才輕柔地說：

「所以你才會和Sasha無所不談？」

但這次換成Plushenko沒有接話。他退開Yagudin的擁抱。Yagudin這次放開了。

「剛才謝謝你，我現在好多了。」Plushenko沒有直視Yagudin的眼睛，但這個年長他兩歲的青梅竹馬與曾經的死敵，並沒有如他所想的就此結束話題。

「我不能知道嗎？」他安靜地問：「Zhenya？」

Plushenko總算不再低著頭了，而是直直凝視他的眼睛。Yagudin和他對望著，那裡面的藍如今看起來格外的淺。

「你為什麼要知道呢？」

就如同剛剛Plushenko意會到Yagudin的意思，Yagudin同樣也聽懂了Plushenko的問題。他們本不需要有這麼熟稔的相處方式。他們不必關注對方是否正在軟弱的哭泣、不必了解對方痛苦的原因；因為他們只應該是不怎麼熟悉的關係。

但來不及了不是嗎。

「告訴我吧。」Yagudin說。

Plushenko審視地看著他，忽然露出一個自嘲般的笑。

「好吧，這並沒有什麼值得不提的，反正媒體一向不會放過我們這些人。」Plushenko向後滑行，靠在觀眾看台前的贊助商擋板上。「我要離婚了。」

他看到Yagudin挑起眉毛，又笑了一聲：「你肯定沒有在看報紙。」

「從2001年以後。」Yagudin說，「俄羅斯媒體可不怎麼喜歡我。」

「是的，當然，他們喜歡的是我。」Plushenko說，「我希望你至少知道我結婚了。」

Yagudin沒說話，只是指了指Plushenko的手。這個剛才說出即將離婚的男人，左手無名指上仍然有著一圈亮眼的金戒。

Plushenko隨著他的動作低頭看了一下。「我忘了。」

他隨手拔了下來，扔進上衣的口袋裡。「Masha早就摘下來了。我們四月就在打離婚官司。」

「四月？而你們現在還沒有離婚？」

「我們之間的問題太多了。房子，車子，最重要的是Ygor的撫養權。我認為那是我的兒子，她認為那是她的兒子，很不幸的這兩件都是事實。」Plushenko輕描淡寫的說著，「而法官顯然比較偏向Masha。我還在爭取。」

這就是為什麼我一向支持不婚主義，Yagudin心裡想，但他沒說出口。他並不想再破壞現在這份奇異的信任感。

「我剛剛只是……因為那首歌，太像了。」Plushenko繼續說。他的雙眼沒有焦距的看著前方，「Masha和我是兩年前認識的。我開著車，她迎面而來，和她的朋友笑著聊天。她充滿自信，那對我來說是最大的魅力。她說她認得我，她知道我是花式滑冰的選手。我以為這表示她也喜歡花式滑冰，我認為她了解我……後來我們結婚，她開始抱怨我總是出門比賽，卻不肯坐下來聽她父親說那些經營的理念。我為什麼要了解那個？我並不是因為她父親才要和她結婚的，不是嗎？」

他的聲音漸漸低落。「奧運以後我退休了，我試著變成她想要的樣子。但那沒有用……我沒辦法不想念冰場，我不可能不比賽，那不是我了。那些悠閒的時間讓我幾乎瘋了，我吃所有曾經被禁止的食物，踢足球，打台球，但什麼都沒有用。換成她總是出門，我不知道她是和她的哪個朋友聚會，也不知道她又去了哪裡旅行。最後我決定和她離婚，她同意了。但我們之間的問題，那些還是交給律師吧。否則我贏不了的。

「但離婚又有什麼用呢？我已經空了，和Masha離婚不能讓我撿回我的四周跳。我的膝蓋還是一樣糟糕。有時候我甚至覺得我應該放棄回冰場，做些小生意之類的，當那些年輕選手的贊助商。或者當議員，推動一些讓俄冰協閉嘴的法案。」

Yagudin沒理他後面沮喪的話，只是皺緊眉頭，「你的膝蓋還沒有開刀？」

「沒有醫生能確保開完刀以後它還能繼續運動。」Plushenko低頭看著自己的雙腿：「至少我現在還可以跳一些三周跳。」

Yagudin的眉頭越皺越緊。

「聽著，」他嚴肅的說，「如果我是你，我就會立刻去德國開刀，然後回去找Mishin，準備下一季復出。」

Plushenko盯著他，但Yagudin臉上沒有任何玩笑之色。

「你在開玩笑，」他還是慢慢地如此回答，「我已經退休快兩年了。」

「所以呢？」Yagudin嗤笑一聲，「假如你能夠回去，你就應該回去。」

「我──」

「Evgeni Plushenko，」Yagudin打斷他的任何話，「我也是花滑選手。」

「你曾經是。」Plushenko說。

「不，」他否決對方的陳述事實：「我是花滑選手。」

Plushenko微微睜大那雙淺藍的眼睛。

Yagudin坦然的看著他。他知道Plushenko了解他的意思。

──如果有任何機會，任何手術，能夠讓Yagudin重回賽場……

他會回去。毫不猶豫地回去。

因為他是一個花式滑冰的選手。

選手不能沒有賽場。賽場是他們生活的激情來源，他們稱王的世界；他們的冕冠。

「我要退休的那一年，」Yagudin用低沉的聲音說著，他的話語在空蕩的會場裡激起一陣陣的回音，「我找遍了所有的醫生。美國的，加拿大的，德國的，法國的，俄羅斯的……有些告訴我壞消息，更多的告訴我更壞的消息。八月的時候，我開始準備新節目，我的第一個四周跳就跌在地上。Tarasova把我送到醫院，我知道一切都結束了。」

他的表情很平靜。即使那些不甘曾經讓他日夜無法成眠。

「Tarasova替我聯絡了加拿大冰協，告訴我說他們願意讓我在加拿大盃裡舉行退休儀式。接到電話的那天晚上，我出去酒吧喝到爛醉，一直到凌晨的時候被酒吧的保全扔出來。最後，十一月的加拿大盃，你看到了。」

他沒有再說下去，語調也沒有透漏什麼遺憾。

但Plushenko就是知道那是怎樣的痛苦和艱難。

只是因為他自己也是這樣的。

彼此沉默了好一會，Yagudin才又開口說話：「如果你只是病了，」他想起剛剛的歌，和金髮表演者的狂亂，頓了頓以後堅決說道：「那麼就治好它。你會痊癒的，Zhenya。」

「為什麼？」Plushenko想問的是為什麼Yagudin能夠這麼肯定，但Yagudin回答的是：「為了我。」

這個回答讓Plushenko徹底沒有話了。

 

「好吧。」他說，「我會回去的。」

 

Yagudin滿意的笑了，「如果Mishin不肯當你的教練的話，你可以考慮我。」

Plushenko沒好氣地看了他一眼：「真的？太感謝你了。」

「我是認真的。」Yagudin似乎正被他自己的這個天馬行空的想法逗得很樂，「我們兩個的組合，肯定能橫掃所有電視台的收視率。」

這下連Plushenko都笑了。後面那句話的來由是因為他們合作的電視節目Star on ice，當時製作人拿對話腳本給他們看時，看到腳本要求他們上演的大和解戲碼，他們當場不約而同笑了出來，然後Plushenko就說了那句話。

雖然那之後他們仍然不是朋友，但至少不再對彼此視而不見了。起碼還能假笑打招呼，現在看來這可是一個了不起的進步。

「電視台肯定全程轉播我們的Kiss n Cry。」Plushenko評價這個主意。他的話不是全沒根據的。2000年的GPF就是前例，拜此所賜，Mishin那次坐得離他們起碼有幾十呎遠。

「我完全可以想像當你表演完，然後我們擁抱慶祝的時候，電視台裡面正在大開香檳宴會。」Yagudin滑到他旁邊，用威嚴的語氣怪腔怪調的說道：「做得不錯，Zhenya，18個6.0，果然是我的學生。」

「全部的榮耀都歸你，Alexei Konstantinovich。」Plushenko異常配合他的小短劇，甚至像一個花滑選手擁抱他的教練那樣貼面抱了他一下。在冰場的低溫裡，Yagudin的身體感覺起來非常溫暖。「不過我得說，6.0制度已經沒了，Lyosha。」

他注意到Yagudin以一種奇異的眼神看著他，這讓Plushenko忽然有了一些不自在。「怎麼了？」

「沒事，」Yagudin說，「只是想再說一次，這真是個不錯的主意。」

他拉起Plushenko的手，滑向通道的方向，Plushenko只能被他抓著一起滑過去，「你的手太冰了，你自己沒發現嗎？你不能再待在這裡了。」

「我可以自己滑。」年輕的選手抗議。

「現在我是你的教練，我得照顧你的身體。」前面拉著人的Yagudin頭也沒回的說。「等等跟我回旅館，別想生病逃開明天的表演。」

「我才不會！」

「不，我覺得你會。」

他們一路拌嘴著找了警衛來關設備，然後在警衛莫名其妙的眼神目送下繼續一路拌嘴著走回旅館。

首爾的夜色如此明亮而溫柔。

 

  * 後來發生了什麼事之一



溫哥華冬奧會上，僅僅復出一年的Evgeni Plushenko以完美的步伐和跳躍，奪得他的第二面奧運會金牌。當結果出爐的同時，幾乎所有的記者都瘋狂的湧向他的等分區。

轉播畫面迫不及待的切到了他們的Kiss n Cry。褐髮的年輕教練拿著玩偶戳了戳他的選手似乎說了什麼；而金髮的青年只是對他挑了挑眉，然後笑著對螢幕發送飛吻。

俊美的教練卻逮住了青年的薄唇，然後深吻他的學生。

當天，推特的火熱Tag第一名，毫無疑問的是這個：#IamMAD。

 

  * 後來發生了什麼事之二



記者一號：「對於這次破生涯紀錄的高分，Plushenko先生有沒有什麼感想？」

「哦，」Plushenko回答，「所有榮耀歸於我的教練。」

一旁的記者們頓時騷動起來，記者二號緊接著發問確認道：「您的教練是指Alexei Yagudin先生嗎？」

「你也可以覺得是Alexei Nikolayevich，我同樣尊敬他。」Plushenko低頭看了一下手機的訊息，然後說：「抱歉，最後一個問題？」

記者三號飛快地壓下其他同業的頭，搶先問道：「可以告訴我們當Yagudin先生親吻您時，對您說的話是什麼嗎？」

這個問題顯得有點太私密了，其他的記者紛紛怒視他，認為他浪費了最後一個珍貴的機會。

但出乎所有人的意料，Plushenko回答了。儘管他的回答有些讓人摸不著頭腦。

他露出一個微妙的笑容，說：

「400瓶香檳。」

**Author's Note:**

> 0328: 捉了一些稱呼上的蟲。以及依照Zhenya在傳記中提到的金飾部分，對戒指顏色做了個小修改。


End file.
